This invention relates to an electric simulated candle and more particularly to an electronic candle where the light-emitting element closely simulates the flame of a flickering candle.
Electricity has become the typical power source for lighting. But, there are circumstances where people prefer the warm, romantic, nostalgic atmosphere provided by the light of a wax candle. Wax candles offer a soft light that flickers with the slight air stream. Unfortunately, wax candles use a burning wicker for illumination, and the open flame requires precaution and attention to prevent harm caused by fire. Many electric powered candles are now available as an alternative to wax candles. These candles use a heated wire that is designed to provide an illusion of a burning candle. However, such heated elements do not create an illusion of a real flickering flame and may not be satisfactory for people who seek the appeal of real wax candles. There remains a need in the art for an improved electronic candle that overcomes these and other disadvantages of the prior art.